


Friendship

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, Community: fuda_100, Cuddling and Snuggling, Double Drabble, M/M, Magic Revealed, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-17
Updated: 2004-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Oriya had precognition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

"I'm ready to tell you about my magic," you say to Kazutaka, after you have both finished your tea. "Have you heard of precognition?"

He nods, drowsily. His head lies in your lap, amongst the folds of your best kimono. It's more than you would dare, if you weren't certain not to be disturbed.

"What will I be when I grow up, Ori-kun?"

"A doctor. Better than your father. You'll save many lives."

But not all. You've seen how that will change him. You've seen the women he will kill. You've seen the boys, no older than you are now.

"And Ori-kun will run KoKaKuRou, like his father."

You've also seen the favours you will invoke, the politicians and businessmen you will support. You've seen a fire-- you don't completely understand that vision, but you know, somehow, that it means you will fail to protect him.

"Tell me something I can't guess."

You've already begun training, not yet in women, but in etiquette, tea preparation, poisons... You frown, realising that your father will not be pleased, but it's too late.

"Will you always be my friend?"

"Always, Taka-kun," you whisper, watching him slip into sleep.

It's becoming harder to breathe.


End file.
